WWE 2K16
WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling game by Yuke's and Visual Concepts. It was published by Take-Two's 2K Sports. Roster (Main Wrestlers) *Bad News Barrett *Booker T *Colonel Mustafa *Daniel Bryan *Emma *Eva Marie *Finn Bálor *General Adnan *John Cena *Kalisto *Kane *Lord Steven Regal *Paige *Seth Rollins *Sin Cara *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin & "Stunning" Steve Austin *Summer Rae *Tamina *Triple H *Adam Rose *Bo Dallas *Brie Bella *Brock Lesnar *Goldust *Heath Slater *Hideo Itami *Jack Swagger *Kevin Owens *Neville *Nikki Bella *Ric Flair *Roman Reigns *Sami Zayn *Stardust *Sting (Current, Late 1990s and Classic) *Tyler Breeze *Ultimate Warrior *Zack Ryder *Alicia Fox *Bam Bam Bigelow *Big Show & The Giant *Cameron *Cesaro *Darren Young *Diamond Dallas Page *Dolph Ziggler *Fit Finlay *Kevin Nash *Layla *Lex Luger *The Miz *Naomi *Randy Orton *Sheamus *Titus O'Neil *Tyson Kidd *Aiden English *Andre the Giant *Batista *Chris Jericho *Curtis Axel *Dean Ambrose *Edge *Erick Rowan *Fandango *JBL *Luke Harper *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *Natalya *"Ravishing" Rick Rude *R-Truth *Ryback *Santino Marella *Sgt. Slaughter *Simon Gotch *Stephanie McMahon & Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley *The Rock *The Undertaker (Current, Early 2000s and The Ministry) *Billy Gunn *Bret "Hit Man" Hart *The British Bulldog *Cactus Jack *Christian *Damien Sandow *D-Lo Brown *Dude Love *Farooq *Haku *The Honky Tonk Man *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *Kama *Ken Shamrock *Mankind *Mr. McMahon *Rikishi *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Vader *X-Pac *Baron Corbin *Big E *Bray Wyatt *Brian Pillman *Colin Cassady *Enzo Amore *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Mark Henry *Mikey Whipwreck *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat *Rusev *Savio Vega *Viktor *Xavier Woods *Arnold Schwarzenegger (DLC) Arenas Current *Raw *Smackdown *NXT *Superstars *Main Event *Payback *Money In the Bank *Battleground *Summerslam *Night of Champions *Hell in a Cell *Survivor Series *TLC *Royal Rumble *Fastlane *Wrestlemania 31 *Extreme Rules *Elimination Chamber *NXT Arrival Past *RAW is WAR 1998 *RAW is WAR 1999 *WrestleMania XII *WrestleMania XIII *WrestleMania XIV *WrestleMania XV *WrestleMania X-Seven *WrestleMania XIX *King Of The Ring 1996 *Survivor Series 1996 *IYH: Revenge of the Taker *IYH: D-Generation X *King Of The Ring 1997 *Unforgiven 1998 *Over The Edge 1998 *SummerSlam 1998 *Rock Bottom 1998 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre *Backlash 1999 *King Of The Ring 1999 *Fully Loaded 1999 *Royal Rumble 2001 *No Way Out 2001 *Backlash 2001 *Vengeance 2001 *WCW Bash at the Beach *ECW November To Remember *WCW Clash Of The Champions DLC *This Tuesday In Texas 1991 *Survivor Series 2000 *Clash of the Champions 17 *WCW Japan Supershow *SummerSlam 1991 *WCW Halloween Havoc 1996 Create A Superstar Names #A List #Ace #Adorable #Alpha #America’s Sweetheart #Angel #Angus #Archangel #Avalanche #Azrael #Babe #Baby Face #Bad Attitude #Bad Boy #Barber #Big Bad #Big Evil #Big Ham #Big Magic #Big Meanie #Big Money #Big Nasty #Big Poppa Pump #Big Time #Bison #Blacksmith #Blade #Blaze #Bombshell #Brute #Bulldog #Bulldozer #Bullwhip #Butcher #Buzzsaw #Candy Man #Caveman #Charming #Coach #Colonel #Colossus #Cowboy #Crazy #Crusher #Cry Baby #Cutie Pie #Cyclone #Daddy #Danger #Dangerous #Dashing #Death #Demon #Devious #Diamond #Dinamite #Dirty #Dizzy #Doc #Double A #Dregs #Dynamic #Dynamite #El Guapo #El Jefe #El Numero Uno #Express #Extreme #Fingers #Fink #Flapjack #Flash #Flyboy #Freakzilla #Freight Train #Funky #Furious #General #Gentleman #Giant #Girl Dynamite #Good Girl #Goose #Gorgeous #Gorilla #Grime #Hacksaw #Handsome #Hardcore #Headhunter #Hercules #Hillbilly #Homeboy #Hot Rod #Hotrod #Hurricane #Hustler #Hyper Speed #Illustrious #Indestructible #Ironman #Justice #Kitty #Lady Destroyer #Lassiter #Last Call #Lightning #Little #Little Homie #Loco #Lover Boy #Loverboy #Luscious #Macho #Mad Dog #Madman #Magnificent #Maniac #Marvelous #Mat #Mauler #Maverick #Mean #Mountain Man #Mr Amazing #Mr Black #Mr Macho #Mr Perfect #Mullet #Navy Seal #Nightmare #Number One #Omega #Outlaw #Pee Wee #Perfect 10 #Pitbull #Platinum #Precious #Pretty Boy #Primetime #Princess #Psycho #Quickdraw #Rage #Raiden #Redhead #Reptile #Rowdy #Rude Boy #Scorpion #Sergeant #Shamownage #Showboat #Showstopper #Showtime #Shy Girl #Sinister #Slugger #Smoke #Smoky #Smooth #Smooth Operator #Sokolov #Soulman #Spectacular #Speedy #Squire #Strongman #Stunning #Sub Zero #Sugarfoot #Sunshine #Super Smooth #Superfly #Superstar #Sweetness #T Rex #Tank #Technical #Tenacious #Terror #The Alabama Slamma #The All American #The Amateur #The American Dream #The Anarchist #The Animal #The Anomaly #The Asian Nightmare #The Assassin #The Athlete #The Axe #The Bad Guy #The Barbarian #The Barber #The Basket Case #The Bear #The Beast #The Beastmaster #The Best #The Blueprint #The Body #The Bombshell #The Boss #The Brain #The Brawler #The Bruiser #The Bull #The Butcher #The Champ #The Chosen One #The Claw #The Crusher #The Cyborg #The Destroyer #The Devil #The Diamond #The Disaster #The Dog #The Doll #The Dominator #The Dragon #The Dream #The Dumpster #The Eagle #The Eliminator #The Enforcer #The Engineer #The Falcon #The Felon #The Fireman #The Freak #The French Paradox #The Future #The Gangster #The Gentle Giant #The Ghost #The Giant #The Giant Killer #The Gladiator #The Godfather #The Goliath #The Goon #The Great #The Greek Goddess #The Gremlin #The Grim Reaper #The Hammer #The Hardcore Icon #The Hero #The Hippie #The Hooligan #The Horseman #The Iceman #The Icon #The Idol #The Immovable Object #The Innovator #The Irresistible Force #The Jester #The Judge #The Kid #The King #The King Of Old School #The Krusher #The Ladies Man #The Latina Sensation #The Lawman #The Legend #The Legend Killer #The Living Legend #The Luchadore #The Lunatic #The Machine #The Mailman #The Man Of 1000 Holds #The Maniac #The Mantis #The Masked Man #The Mastodon #The Meathead #The Mechanic #The Milkman #The Monster #The Motor #The Mouth #The Mouth Of The South #The Narcissist #The Natural #The Navajo #The Nightmare #The Ninja #The Olympian #The Omega #The One #The Original Gangsta #The Outlaw #The Outsider #The Phantom #The Phenom #The Phenomenal One #The Pig #The Player #The Predator #The Prince #The Princess #The Prodigy #The Professional #The Professor #The Prototype #The Psycho #The Punisher #The Queen #The Ragin’ Cajun #The Real Deal #The Reaper #The Rebel #The Redneck #The Ringer #The Rocker #The Rockstar #The Russian Giant #The Russian Gladiator #The Sailor #The Saint #The Samoan #The Samurai #The Savage #The Savior #The Scientist #The Scorpion #The Senator #The Show #The Snake #The Soldier #The Specialist #The Spider #The Sportsman #The Strong Man #The Super Athlete #The Superstar #The Surfer #The Surgeon #The Tank #The Technician #The Terror #The Thug #The Tool #The Tornado #The Torpedo #The Total Package #The Unpredictable #The Urban Gladiator #The Viking #The Villain #The Villain (Alt. Version) #The Wanderer #The Warden #The Warlock #The Warrior Princess #The Web Master #The Witch #The Witch Doctor #The Worm #The X Factor #Thunder #Thunderbolt #Tiger #TNT #Tornado #Tough Man #Trash Man #Ultimate #Unbreakable #Unpredictable #Uptown #Vivacious #War #Whiskers #Wild Thing #Wildcat #Wildman #Wildside #Wolf Man #Wonder Boy #Wonderkid #York #Young Blood Tag Team Call outs #The Agents #Air Boom #The Attitude #The Anarchist #The Ascension #The Assassins #The Awesome Ones #The Bad Girls #The Bad Guys #The Bank #The Bikers #The Blood Brothers #The Boom Squad #The Brain Busters #The Brotherhood #The Brothers of Destruction #The Bullies #The Cartel #The Chess Club #The Chick Magnets #The C.I.A. #The Circle #The Cleaners #The Coal Miners #The Coalition #The Corporation #The Corre #The Cosa Nostra #The Crew #Demolition #The Disciples #The Disciples of Darkness #Doom #DX #The Doom Brigade #ECW #The Eliminators #The Empire of Pain #The Entourage #Evolution #The Faces of Fear #The Fallen #The Family #The F.B.I. #The Four Horsemen #The Gate Crashers #The Geeks #The Generation #The Gladiators #The Good Girls #The Good Guys #The Grapplers #The Grinders #Hart Foundation #Havoc #Hell No #The Hit Squad #The Hooligans #The Industry #The Infiltrators #The Inmates #The Insiders #The Job Squad #The Jocks #Kaos #The Kliq #The Knights of the the Round Table #The League #Legacy #The Legends #Les Femmes Fatales #The Living Legends #Los Guerreros #The Luchadors #The Madness #The Maniacs #The Martyrs #The Mean Street Posse #The Mega Stars #The Militia #The Ministry #The Ministry of Darkness #The Misfits #The Monsters #The Nation #The Nation of Domination #The Naughty Girls #The Naughty Guys #The Nerds #The New Millennia #The New Nexus #The Nexus #The Nice Girls #The Nice Guys #The N.W.O. #The Old Gods #The Olympians #The Order #The Originals #The Outlaws #The Outsiders #The Patriots #PG Crew #The Power House #The Power Trip #The Presidents #Pretty Mean Sisters #The Queens #The Rangers #The Red Army #The Red Faction #The Republic #The Rock and Sock Connection #The Rockers #The Rough Riders #The Sellouts #The Senate #The Shield #The Skulk #The Stooges #The Superstars #The Syndicate #The Team #Team Bring It #Team What? #Team Hardcore #Team RAW #Team Smack-down #The Terrors #Those Guys #The Tough Guys #The Trailblazers #The Tribe #The Undead #Unleashed #The Union #The United Kingdom #Varsity Club #The Villagers #Weapons of Mass Destruction #WCW #The Wolf Pack #The YES! Men Commentary Names #A List #Ace #Adorable #Alpha #America’s Sweetheart #Angel #Angus #Archangel #Avalanche #Azrael #Babe #Baby Face #Bad Attitude #Bad Boy #Barber #Big Bad #Big Evil #Big Ham #Big Magic #Big Meanie #Big Money #Big Nasty #Big Poppa Pump #Big Time #Bison #Blacksmith #Blade #Blaze #Bombshell #Brute #Bulldog #Bulldozer #Bullwhip #Butcher #Buzzsaw #Candy Man #Caveman #Charming #Coach #Colonel #Colossus #Cowboy #Crazy #Crusher #Cry Baby #Cutie Pie #Cyclone #Daddy #Danger #Dangerous #Dashing #Death #Demon #Devious #Diamond #Dinamite #Dirty #Dizzy #Doc #Double A #Dregs #Dynamic #Dynamite #El Guapo #El Jefe #El Numero Uno #Express #Extreme #Fingers #Fink #Flapjack #Flash #Flyboy #Freakzilla #Freight Train #Funky #Furious #General #Gentleman #Giant #Girl Dynamite #Good Girl #Goose #Gorgeous #Gorilla #Grime #Hacksaw #Handsome #Hardcore #Headhunter #Hercules #Hillbilly #Homeboy #Hot Rod #Hotrod #Hurricane #Hustler #Hyper Speed #Illustrious #Indestructible #Ironman #Justice #Kitty #Lady Destroyer #Lassiter #Last Call #Lightning #Little #Little Homie #Loco #Lover Boy #Loverboy #Luscious #Macho #Mad Dog #Madman #Magnificent #Maniac #Marvelous #Mat #Mauler #Maverick #Mean #Mountain Man #Mr Amazing #Mr Black #Mr Macho #Mr Perfect #Mullet #Navy Seal #Nightmare #Number One #Omega #Outlaw #Pee Wee #Perfect 10 #Pitbull #Platinum #Precious #Pretty Boy #Primetime #Princess #Psycho #Quickdraw #Rage #Raiden #Redhead #Reptile #Rowdy #Rude Boy #Scorpion #Sergeant #Shamownage #Showboat #Showstopper #Showtime #Shy Girl #Sinister #Slugger #Smoke #Smoky #Smooth #Smooth Operator #Sokolov #Soulman #Spectacular #Speedy #Squire #Strongman #Stunning #Sub Zero #Sugarfoot #Sunshine #Super Smooth #Superfly #Superstar #Sweetness #T Rex #Tank #Technical #Tenacious #Terror #The Alabama Slamma #The All American #The Amateur #The American Dream #The Anarchist #The Animal #The Anomaly #The Asian Nightmare #The Assassin #The Athlete #The Axe #The Bad Guy #The Barbarian #The Barber #The Basket Case #The Bear #The Beast #The Beastmaster #The Best #The Blueprint #The Body #The Bombshell #The Boss #The Brain #The Brawler #The Bruiser #The Bull #The Butcher #The Champ #The Chosen One #The Claw #The Crusher #The Cyborg #The Destroyer #The Devil #The Diamond #The Disaster #The Dog #The Doll #The Dominator #The Dragon #The Dream #The Dumpster #The Eagle #The Eliminator #The Enforcer #The Engineer #The Falcon #The Felon #The Fireman #The Freak #The French Paradox #The Future #The Gangster #The Gentle Giant #The Ghost #The Giant #The Giant Killer #The Gladiator #The Godfather #The Goliath #The Goon #The Great #The Greek Goddess #The Gremlin #The Grim Reaper #The Hammer #The Hardcore Icon #The Hero #The Hippie #The Hooligan #The Horseman #The Iceman #The Icon #The Idol #The Immovable Object #The Innovator #The Irresistible Force #The King #The King Of Old School #The Krusher #The Ladies Man #The Latina Sensation #The Lawman #The Legend #The Legend Killer #The Living Legend #The Luchadore #The Lunatic #The Machine #The Mailman #The Man Of 1000 Holds #The Maniac #The Mantis #The Masked Man #The Mastodon #The Meathead #The Mechanic #The Milkman #The Monster #The Motor #The Mouth #The Mouth Of The South #The Narcissist #The Natural #The Navajo #The Nightmare #The Ninja #The Olympian #The Omega #The One #The Original Gangsta #The Outlaw #The Outsider #The Phantom #The Phenom #The Phenomenal One #The Pig #The Player #The Predator #The Prince #The Princess #The Prodigy #The Professional #The Professor #The Prototype #The Psycho #The Punisher #The Queen #The Ragin’ Cajun #The Real Deal #The Reaper #The Rebel #The Redneck #The Ringer #The Rocker #The Rockstar #The Russian Giant #The Russian Gladiator #The Sailor #The Saint #The Samoan #The Samurai #The Savage #The Savior #The Scientist #The Scorpion #The Senator #The Show #The Snake #The Soldier #The Specialist #The Spider #The Sportsman #The Strong Man #The Super Athlete #The Superstar #The Surfer #The Surgeon #The Tank #The Technician #The Terror #The Thug #The Tool #The Tornado #The Torpedo #The Total Package #The Unpredictable #The Urban Gladiator #The Viking #The Villain #The Villain (Alt. Version) #The Wanderer #The Warden #The Warlock #The Warrior Princess #The Web Master #The Witch #The Witch Doctor #The Worm #The X Factor #Thunder #Thunderbolt #Tiger #TNT #Tornado #Tough Man #Trash Man #Ultimate #Unbreakable #Unpredictable #Uptown #Vivacious #War #Whiskers #Wild Thing #Wildcat #Wildman #Wildside #Wolf Man #Wonder Boy #Wonderkid #York #Young Blood Trivia *The Fighting Wars will take place on the Old-Gen. Category:TFWW Information